Wireless communication systems are under constant pressure to support increased data transfer rates. The desire to increase data rates often accompanies the desire to operate wireless communication devices in non-ideal environments, including mobile environments. The wireless communication systems often incorporate more complex hardware constraints in an attempt to maximize the bandwidth available for communications.
The design of wireless communication systems need to be flexible so that they can accommodate users and devices as technology, and the needs of users, change over time. However, improvements in the performance of the wireless communication systems should not operate to obsolete legacy equipment that may still serve the needs of a significant component of the users.
Thus, it is desirable to increase the information that can be communicated in a wireless communication system, but the increased ability to communicate information should not render legacy equipment obsolete.